Some People Do
by LadySoup97
Summary: Sometimes forgiveness doesn't always feel deserved. For Aomine, he just wants to prove to Kuroko that he's not the same boy he used to be. Rated M for possible future smut and language. Read at your own discretion.


**Some People Do**

"…_.Most wouldn't forgive what I put you through  
But I'm here tonight, hoping some people do…"_

Friday nights were never supposed to be stressful for high school students. Friday nights were supposed to be spent out with friends, or girlfriends, or at home binging video games until your eyes were bloodshot from staying up so late. If you were a sports fan, they'd be spent watching the new game on television, or a rerun for last season within one's favorite sport. For Aomine Daiki, Friday nights were usually spent being dragged out shopping by Momoi, or at home reading Horikita Mai's newest swimsuit mag with the last NBA game playing for background noise….

However, this Friday night was different. This Friday night was being spent in a cozy coffee shop (not his style at all, but whatever) with a half-eaten cookie and an untouched cup of black coffee still steaming in front of him. One earbud hung in his right ear, though nothing played from it. He'd paused the music long ago in favor of the sounds of the coffee shop, though even that had become dull after a few minutes. He was too nervous, his mind racing like the cars outside through the late afternoon traffic of Tokyo. It was 5PM, peak times for travel, and raining to boot, and he was starting to wonder if it was the combination of the weather and traffic making his date late, or his own nerves. Probably the latter, as his racing thoughts seemed to make seconds seem like minutes, and minutes like hours. The table was shaking from his jiggling leg. Would he even need the coffee at this point? Probably not. His heart didn't need any help in speeding up when it already felt like it was going mach 4….

His heart. That was what this was all about, wasn't it? The fact that it hadn't even ached for years, and how here he was…. _feeling. _He was still scoffing at it now, the nerve of it all. To think it had been at least 3 years since middle-school, since he'd given up everything in favor of floating lazily along through life as though nothing could touch him. He'd honestly never thought it would change, but Kuroko proved him wrong.

Tetsu… Tetsu always proved him wrong.

He was an anomaly on the court, sure…. but even more so in real life. He'd never followed the rules, and always played by his own standards. Perhaps that was what gave him the advantage in beating the Generation of Miracles, and what had eventually broken through Aomine's carefully constructed walls. Unlike others, who'd tried to break through by force, Tetsu had shattered it with a fist bump. It was unassuming, yet at the same time, was one of the most powerful gestures he'd ever been offered in his life, and one that had been with him for years. It overpowered everything… words, actions, and years worth of isolation from one another. It was a mark of forgiveness… but it felt duely undeserved and awkward. He remembered that first fist-bump after the game with Seirin, how Kuroko had smiled at him as if all were right with the world again, with the damn redhead glaring in his direction as if to say "try anything and you're dead". Aomine had gone home that day, swearing that his skin tingled where Kuroko's hand had touched. He remembered laying in bed that night, staring at his hand, and wondering how fucking _weird _life was that he'd ended up right back where they'd started, and how Kuroko had been there waiting for him. Just… standing there. As if he knew he'd be back.

"Damn him and his godforsaken forgiveness," he'd initially thought. The following weeks were a strange period for him, an era where he really did try to change his ways. Kuroko's words had left an impression, and now every time he tried to skip practice, he'd hear that stupid sigh in the back of his mind, and he swore he could feel an eerie ice-blue stare from all the way on the other side of Tokyo. He tried to show more interest in things, and it helped that he had a goal to pursue now: beat Kagami. It gave him a reason to drive forward, and over time, these forced activities became habits. Hard work and effort weren't a chore anymore, and he was rewarded with street ball match dates with Taiga set up by Momoi and Kuroko. It was worth it, and though he hated to admit it, he'd made friends with the redhead over it. They even talked over online chat now, and occasionally met up for lunch. Momoi was proud of him. He supposed that counted for something.

Speaking of idiot redheads, that particular redhead had been the one to suggest he try this. Out of all of them, he was the one that had been privy to the most information about he and Tetsu's unique relationship, and after spending time with Aomine, he more or less good a picture of the whole story. He knew about the complicated feelings, though more than that, he understood. He was probably the only one that could. He'd almost travelled down the same road, with the same problems, which he supposed was why it was so easy to talk about it. Aomine didn't talk feelings with anybody…. but with Taiga it was easy. It had come up when they'd taken a break from playing.

"_Kuroko's forgiven you… but you don't think he should?" Kagami asked with a raise in one ridiculous eyebrow. "Hate to tell you this, but he doesn't extend himself that easily. Besides, he forgave you a long time ago. He wouldn't be talkin' to you now if he didn't." _

_Kagami handed a water bottle to Aomine, who stared at it for a moment. "I know, I know… it's just… I don't. I really fucking don't." He took a swig of the water. "I haven't done anything to deserve it. So what, we play each other, I lose, and a fist bump is suddenly enough to fix everything? He… he…." _

"_Deserves better?" Kagami said, those ruby-red orbs boring into the side of Aomine's head. "Then give him better, and stop being so fuckin' mopey. It's gross." He took a cooling towel and threw it at Aomine's head. "…. Ask him out. Talk to him. Say what you think. Cos' from what I'm seeing, you don't do that enough. It's what got you so fucked up in the first place." Aomine grabbed the towel with a grumble and looped it around his neck, staring across the hot cement to the other side of the cement. "And if you think much harder about this than you are, steam's gonna start coming out of your ears. Careful, you might break someth—what the fuck?! Hey, give that back!" Aomine had taken off with the cooling towel at that point, dangling it in front of him. "Come play me for it then, Taiga!" _

And they'd gone right back to playing… but Kagami's words had never left him. He supposed that was why the following morning, he found himself sending Kuroko text, asking to meet in central Tokyo that afternoon even though it was very much out of his way on his route home from school. His mind told him this was the right thing to do, but his pounding heart said differently. Truth be told, he was scared. No, scared wasn't the right word…. He was terrified. Terrified of rejection, terrified that he'd be laughed at, terrified that this was all some big mistake and he was going to ruin what little semblance of a friendship they had left over some stupid lingering feelings of guilt that he was too dumb to let go of. Even through that, though… he had to tell him that things were different now. That he was better. That he was starting to work through all the things that had happened to him in junior high, and that he wouldn't let himself fall that far again. If anyone had to know, it had to be Tetsu. He deserved at least that much.

If he hadn't been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he might have noticed that head of icy-blue that had drifted through the front door. He might have noticed, too, that he ordered the same drink he always did: a vanilla coffee, extra sweet, and extra whipped cream. He also might have noticed how those eyes seemed to light up when they landed on Aomine, yet he didn't. What gave it away was the smell of vanilla, and with a start, he was faced with the very object of his thoughts… Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jesus Chr—can you stop doing that?!" He said with a shaky sigh, feeling his shoulders slump. "I've known you longer than anybody and you still sneak around like some fuckin' ghost…" Aomine ran a hand through his hair, finding it difficult not to jiggle his leg. "So uh… wanna sit, or…." He started, but Kuroko had already pulled out a chair, his lips pursed around the opening to the portable coffee mug he'd been given. "I walked like I normally do, Aomine-kun…. and I even greeted you. I'm surprised you didn't hear me." Kuroko said, his expression and eyes betraying nothing. "I'm also surprised that you asked me to meet you like this. I thought you didn't like coffee." He said, eyeballing the untouched coffee in the white mug across the table. "…. Is something wrong?" The blue-haired boy settled in the seat across from his companion, leaning forward in his seat as he awaited an answer.

Ah, there it was. Ever the observant one, nothing escaped his senses…. and they'd been partners for the longest time. If anyone could see through him, it was Kuroko. "U-Uh, no, no… just… the food here sucks too." He tried, weakly trying to avoid the subject at hand. "I'm surprised you didn't ask about Satsuki. All she does is ask over you." A simple redirect, but an effective one. Kuroko took a sip from his cup before speaking, "Momoi-san and I spoke earlier. She's well. Now, I'd like you to stop trying to avoid my question, Aomine-kun. It's rude." And again, in typical Kuroko fashion, he invaded your sensibilities and called you out on your bullshit….

Aomine ran a hand through his hair, staring at the table. He was silent for a moment before he sighed, forcing himself to meet Kuroko's gaze. "…. Yeah. There is. I'm…" He bit his lip, taking another shaking breath. "I've… I've been doing better. I've changed." He blurted out, suddenly finding it hard to stop the flow of words from his lips. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. A lot. I've started going to practice again. I even… I even stay later to practice more. I meet up with the Bakagami a few times a week now… I—" He clenched his fist, that strong-pointed jaw clenching. Kuroko simply waited, his expression betraying nothing that would suggest a reaction to those words.

It made Aomine nervous.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, his eyes rolled back up too meet Kuroko's. "…. I just… I wanted you to know. More than anybody." He reached up to run a hand through his hair. "I…. I hurt you real bad. Back then, I mean. You were one of the best fucking things that ever happened to me, and… I fucked it up." He gave a dark chuckle, shaking his head as he looked out the window. "I fuck up a lot of stuff. Satsuki says I have a bad habit of breaking everything I touch. I used to say she was full of shit and it didn't matter, but she was right. Both of you were right." His smile faltered. "… I let my problems hurt you. You suffered because I was too chicken-shit to talk to somebody. And to be honest?" Aomine's gaze moved from the tinted window to the cup. "When you talked to me after that game, I never stopped thinking about that stupid fistbump. I didn't deserve it Tetsu. I don't deserve you." He looked up with a somber smile, watching those unreadable icy-blue orbs.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. Like I said, I don't deserve it…. But… I wanted you to know that I'm not who I was. I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm done living like that. You need to know that more than anything." He suddenly grew fidgety, bouncing his leg. "A-And…. If you never wanna talk to me again, or be more than friends, that's cool. I… I understand. I'll even leave right now—"

"Aomine-kun."

"We never have to see each other outside of games—"

"_Aomine-kun." _

"What, what?!" He said, feeling himself tremble with the force of his own emotions. Kuroko had lifted his head, and was now looking at him dead-on, coffee momentarily forgotten. "…. I never hated you. I was disappointed in you," He started, the taller boy flinching slightly at those words, "but I never hated you. If I hated you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to bring you back. I care about you too much, Aomine-kun. I don't waste effort. You know that." The blue-haired boy reached across the table, resting his cool, pale hand over top of Aomine's. A soft, warm smile suddenly blossomed on his normally expressionless face. "I believe you. I've believed ever since we played at the Winter Cup. When I saw you smile again, I knew the real you was back. I've watched you too, since then. Momoi-san gives me regular progress updates…." Aomine grumbled in irritation, which caused Kuroko to laugh softly. "You've grown up. I'm proud of you for it." He squeezed that larger hand, causing the other boy to inhale sharply. A light pink hue overtook Kuroko's cheeks as he looked at their touching hands. "….And if you ever thought I stopped loving you…. You were wrong. I… accept your feelings, Aomine-kun. And I return them."

"_Pinch me. Fuckin' pinch me," _was what echoed in his brain as he looked between Kuroko, and their intertwined fingers. He honestly had not been expecting this to go as well as it had, having prepared himself for complete and total rejection. His shoulders drooped as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, followed by a single expletive:

"Shit."

If the matter hadn't been so serious, Kuroko would have laughed, but he understood the feeling. Aomine had always been so apt to hold his emotions in until they ate him alive, so saying something like this was probably a relief. He waited patiently, giving the other a chance to catch his breath. "…. You're sure about this." He said, a note of uncertainty in his voice. Kuroko nodded. He almost felt the need to ask if he were sure again, but knew it was futile. Kuroko always kept his word… Aomine swallowed thickly, his cheeks coloring as he flipped his hand over, and finally returned the squeeze with a nervous, yet excited grin. There it was… that was the Aomine-kun Kuroko was used to seeing. It was the one he fell in love with in the first place. "I missed you Aomine-kun…. Please don't leave again. I just might chase you this time."

The taller boy laughed. "You mean if you can catch me? Fat chance, Tetsu…. But I promise. I won't go anywhere. Not anymore." Kuroko smiled, but then noted that the sky outside was no longer dark. "It… stopped raining." He spoke, unknowingly being watched by his new boyfriend. Aomine looked out the window with a soft smile.

"Yeah. It did, didn't it?"

_Hi everyone. _

_This story was written for a friend of mine that's been going through some tough times of late, and what better to make her feel better than some fluffy AoKuro, one of her favorite pairings? _

_This particular story was written in-part from listening to a song by Old Dominion called 'Some People Do', hence the title. It's a lovely song, and I encourage you to read it. _

_This story will be in multi-parts, and I'll upload as inspiration comes. With that said, I hope you enjoyed. See you next time! - xoxoxo_


End file.
